Donne moi ta main
by choukinette
Summary: Donne moi ta main! ... Tu ne lâches pas ma main! Sous aucun prétexte! Tu as compris? - Oui! OS


**Bonjour!**

Je reviens pour publier un nouveau texte, qui je l'espère beaucoup, vous plaira. Je ne blablatte pas beaucoup ici, mais je vous retrouve en bas de page pour une note plus conséquente!

Disclaimer: je ne suis pas J.K Rowling, ça se saurait, tout l'univers Harry Potter lui appartient, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour m'amuser avec.

Place à la lecture,

**Enjoy!**

**EDIT: à ma grande déception, donne moi ta main n'a pas suscité beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Elle comptabilise environ 200 visiteur pour 2 reviews, 1 favorites et 4 followers (d'ailleurs ces derniers n'ont pas laissé de reviews). Pour les deux personnes qui ont eu l'extrême gentillesse de laisser un mot: MERCI. Je suis déçue de voir que personne n'a pris le temps de laisser un mot, je ne sais donc pas si c'était bien pas bien, s'il faut que je continue ou pas. J'ai donc pris la décision de ne pas continuer et de classer cette fic en complète ce sera un OS et on en parlera plus. C'est dommage parce que c'est le seul moyen pour un auteur de savoir qi ce qu'il fait est bien ou pas, je ne veux pas avoir pleins de reviews, perso je m'en fou mais au moins savoir si ça vaut la peine que je continue, c'est frustrant et démotivant pour un auteur de ne pas avoir de retour. Écrire une review ça doit prendre quoi une minute, je trouve que c'est pas la mer à boire, en plus je fais partie des auteurs qui répondent, fin voilà ça me dégoûte un peu et ne me donne pas envie de continuer à écrire, c'est pour vous qu'on fait ça, notre seul salaire c'est vos commentaires, pensez-y la prochaine fois que vous lirez une fic.**

* * *

En ce lundi matin de d'octobre, Harry Potter descendait l'escalier de marbre afin de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione était en train de lire un épais grimoire, et Harry se demandait avec fascination comme elle faisait pour ne pas tomber. Ron quant à lui, tentait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir ses yeux. Il circulait un peu à l'aveuglette collant un peu Harry pour ne pas se perdre. Par un prodigieux miracle, il pensa à enjamber la marche défaillante. La force de l'habitude sans doute. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la Grande Salle, Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Oh pitié, Potter, épargne nous la vue de tes amygdales de si bon matin! s'exclama Drago Malefoy, qui arrivait en même temps qu'eux en compagnie de sa bande.

Le jeune homme haussa simplement les épaules, et continua son chemin, sous le regard éberlué du blond. Il n'avait pas la force de répliquer. Pas aussi tôt le matin. Ron s'affala peu élégamment sur le banc, et commença à empiler divers mets dans son assiette sous le regard écœuré d'Hermione.

Cette dernière soupira, se servit un verre de jus de citrouille une tasse de thé, et pris deux toast qu'elle beurra et grignota tout en poursuivant sa lecture sans nul doute passionnante. Harry, quant à lui se servit un bol de porridge et un verre de jus d'orange.

La Grande Salle était plutôt calme, comme souvent le matin, la plupart des élèves ayant du mal à émerger. Au fil du petit déjeuner, les langues se délièrent et la Grande Salle s'anima un peu plus. Ron, qui avait repris du poil de la bête, bavardait maintenant avec Seamus et Dean. Neville et Harry se joignirent à la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par Hermione qui ferma son livre dans un clac sonore.

- Aller les garçons, sinon nous allons être en retard en cours de potions!

Ces derniers ronchonnèrent mais se levèrent tout de même et prirent la direction des cachots. En chemin, ils se demandèrent ce que le professeur Slughorn leur avait préparé cette fois ci. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux cachots, les autres élèves étaient déjà présents. Les mêmes qu'en sixième année.

La seule chose qui avait changé cette année, c'était que le professeur Slughorn avait eu la ravissante idée de mélanger les élèves pour former des duos qu'il avait lui même choisi. En effet, disait-il, puisque la guerre était fini rien ne serait plus marquant qu'un rapprochement des maisons. Les élèves étaient un peu dubitatif à propos de cette résolution, mais s'il fallait le faire...

Pour être honnête, les rapports s'étaient plutôt améliorés entre les maisons, et surtout entre les Griffondors et les Serpentards. Par exemple même si Harry et Drago n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, leurs piques étaient beaucoup moins violentes qu'auparavant. Ils éprouvaient cependant toujours le besoin de s'embêter, afin de ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes.

Malefoy était celui qui avait le plus changé. Il était parvenu à la fin de la sixième année à tenir tête à son père, il ne voulait pas devenir mangemort. Même s'il ne lui avait pas totalement avoué le fond de sa pensée sur le moment, car il craignait des représailles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait dit ne plus vouloir participer à tout cela. Il était trop jeune. La pression qu'il avait subi tout au long de cette année était trop grande pour qu'il en supporte d'autres. À sa grande surprise, Lucius le laissa tranquille.

Si Drago avait eu plus de courage, il aurait avoué à son père qu'il le détestait de les avoir mit, sa mère et lui dans cette situation. Maintenant, il purgeait sa peine à Azkaban, et sa mère restait au manoir. Elle n'avait pas la Marque des Ténèbres, et Harry avait plaidé en sa faveur lors des procès des mangemorts, puisqu'elle l'avait sauvé.

Hermione partageait donc sa paillasse avec Zabini, Ron à son plus grand soulagement avec Ernie Mac Millian, et bien évidemment, Harry était avec Drago. Les élèves s'installèrent à leurs places, et Slughorn les observait avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour, bonjour! Bien, comme nous avons terminé le Felix Félicis la semaine dernière, nous commenceront cette semaine une nouvelle potion. Il s'agit du Polynectar! Je pense que vous connaissez les propriétés de cette potion? Quelqu'un pour les rappeler?

Tous les élèves levèrent la main au grand ravissement du professeur, il hésita quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers Drago.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je vous écoute!

- Le Polynectar est une potion qui permet temporairement à la personne qui la boit, de prendre l'apparence d'une autre personne. Pour cela, il faut rajouter aux nombreux ingrédients qui la composent une partie de la personne dont on veut prendre l'apparence. En général, des cheveux.

- Bravo monsieur Malefoy! Dix points pour Serpentard! Et comme vous le savez également, certains ingrédients du Polynectar sont assez rares, je vous prierais donc de les manipuler avec la plus grande précaution. Cette potion demande un temps de préparation d'un mois, nous serons donc très bien occupés. Veuillez ouvrir vos manuels page 186 et tout d'abord lire la leçon qui porte sur le Polynectar. une fois fait, vous pourrez commencer!

Pendant un quart d'heure la classe fut parfaitement silencieuse, tandis que les élèves lisaient le cours. Puis les premiers raclements de chaises se firent entendre. Drago s'occupa d'allumer le feu sous le chaudron, tandis qu'Harry partait chercher les premiers ingrédients. Pour cette potion, il n'était pas totalement largué puisqu'il avait déjà vu Hermione la préparer lorsqu'ils étaient en deuxième année.

D'ailleurs lorsqu'il retourna à sa table, il croisa le regard de la jeune femme et lui fit un clin d'œil. Celle-ci répondit par un ravissant sourire. Les deux heures passèrent relativement rapidement, et lorsque la cloche sonna, le professeur Slughorn leur demanda de rédiger trente centimètres de parchemin sur le Polynectar pour la semaine suivante.

Les élèves se levèrent et quittèrent les cachots. Hermione se dirigea vers son cours de Runes, et Harry et Ron vers la salle commune. Alors qu'ils se séparaient à un couloir, Ron et Hermione s'embrassèrent rapidement, ce qui fit sourire Harry. La salle commune était vide, ils purent donc s'installer dans leurs fauteuils préférés et bavardèrent gaiement. Une heure plus tard, ils se rendirent en cours de Sortilèges. Devant la salle de classe se trouvaient Malefoy et Zabini. Soudain, l'estomac de Ron se manifesta sous la forme d'un gargouillement assez bruyant.

- Quelle élégance Weasley! soupira Malefoy.

- J'y peux rien moi! se défendit le rouquin.

Malefoy secoua la tête, tandis que Harry se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire, ce que le blond finit pas remarquer. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et repris sa conversation avec son camarade. Les autres élèves arrivèrent enfin, et ils purent entrer dans la salle. Alors que Ron et Hermione entraient dans la salle tout en bavardant, il se trouva par hasard que Drago et Harry entrèrent en même temps dans la salle.

Là, tout se passa très vite. Au moment où ils allaient franchir la porte, une vive lumière jaillit du néant. Les deux garçons n'ayant pas le temps de réagir, poursuivirent leur mouvement, mais eurent juste le réflexe de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il n'étaient plus à Poudlard!

En effet, ils se trouvaient dans une minuscule chambre, avec pour seuls meubles un lit superposé, une petite table, et une chaise. À l'un des murs, au dessus de la petite table, se trouvait une petite fenêtre ronde, seule source de lumière naturelle pour la chambre.

Drago se tourna vers Harry pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais ne put dire qu'un « oh ! » surpris. Le brun regarda Drago et poussa la même exclamation, ce qui les poussa à se regarder eux mêmes. Ils ne portaient plus leurs robes de sorciers mais des vêtements moldus. Tout deux portaient des pantalons marrons une chemise beige et des chaussures montantes marrons.

- C'est quoi ce bordel? s'exclama Drago.

- Aucune idée. répondit Harry. Tu crois qu'on est où?

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi? Et puis c'est quoi ces fringues minables qu'on a sur le dos?

- Je crois que plutôt que de se poser des questions comme des imbéciles, on ferait mieux de sortir de cette chambre, et voir si on peut trouver des informations.

- Je ne suis pas un imbécile!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, ouvrit la porte, et fit signe à son camarade de sortir. Le blond leva le nez en l'air et sorti dignement de la petite chambre. À présent, ils se trouvaient dans un long couloir. Il partirent à droite, sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient. Mais ils avaient à peine fais trois pas que Drago fit demi tour et alla devant la porte de la chambre de laquelle ils étaient sortis.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais? demanda Harry.

- Je mémorise le numéro de notre chambre, je ne sais pas combien de temps on va rester ici, autant essayer de ne pas nous perdre et d'avoir un endroit où dormir.

- Pas bête.

- Puisque je t'ai dit que je ne suis pas un imbécile!

Une fois le numéro de la chambre mémorisée, c'est à dire la 127, il reprirent leur route. Arrivés au bout du long couloir, ils avaient deux possibilités : gauche ou droite. Et bien évidemment, personne en vue. C'est alors que Harry leva la tête.

- Regarde, Malefoy, c'est écrit couloir de l'équipage, escalier.

- Couloir de l'équipage... on serait sur un bateau?

- Un bateau?! s'exclama Harry.

- Viens, allons vers les escaliers, nous en saurons peut être plus tout en haut.

Ils prirent donc à gauche, et passèrent devant un panneau où il était inscrit un grand D. Ils mémorisèrent également cette lettre, et enfin, au bout du couloir, parvinrent devant les escaliers. Après avoir grimpé une volée de marche, ils parvinrent devant une porte où il était indiqué « pont de poupe ».

Enfin, il purent sortir à l'air libre. Et en effet, ils étaient bel et bien sur un bateau. Immense. Ils tournèrent sur eux-même. Un colosse. Le pont était assez vaste, il y avait des rangées de bancs, et plusieurs personnes se promenaient, des enfants jouaient, et des stewards promenaient des chiens.

Et de l'eau à perte de vue. Deux hommes passèrent à côté d'eux en bavardant, mais ils ne parlaient pas anglais. Ceci allait compliquer leur tâche. Il se regardèrent, et d'un commun accord décidèrent de se promener jusqu'à entendre quelqu'un parler anglais afin de pouvoir discrètement leur poser des questions afin de savoir où ils étaient et où ils allaient. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bastingage, ils purent enfin entendre deux femmes parler anglais.

- Bon, chuchota Harry, maintenant, il faut savoir ce qu'on va leur poser comme question, pour éviter de paraître louche.

- Laisse moi faire, lui répondit Drago sur le même ton.

Harry hocha de la tête et le blond se tourna vers les deux femmes. Elles étaient plutôt jeunes, certainement le même âge que les deux garçons. L'une blonde, l'autre rousse, elles portaient de longues jupes marrons ainsi que des chemisiers à col haut blanc. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçurent que Drago et Harry les regardaient, elles rougirent. Drago se fit alors charmeur, et leur demanda :

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, comment allez vous aujourd'hui?

- Très bien merci, gloussa la blonde.

- Alors, vous aussi vous partez pour la grande aventure?

- Oh oui! S'exclama la rousse, nos parents ont décidés que les États-Unis seraient un nouveau départ pour nous. L'Irlande nous manquera beaucoup, mais on raconte tellement de choses fantastique sur ce pays que nous avons hâte d'y arriver!

- Nous avons donc le même objectif, enfin je pense que c'est pour ça que nous sommes tous sur ce navire. répondit Drago.

- Oui, renchérit la blonde, et en plus quoi de mieux pour prendre ce nouveau départ que traverser l'océan sur le _Titanic_!

À ce mot, Harry eut un hoquet de surprise. Le _Titanic_! Impossible! Drago se tourna vers Harry, surpris. Celui-ci lui fit signe qu'ils devaient parler. Drago prit alors congé des deux demoiselles en leur promettant qu'ils se reverraient. Harry prit le bras du Serpentard un peu brutalement, et le tira vers un banc un peu isolé.

- Par Merlin, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives? s'exclama Drago en se massant le bras à l'endroit où Harry l'avait empoigné.

- On est à bord du _Titanic_, Drago ! Du _Titanic_!

- Oui, et alors?

- Oh bon sang, tu n'en as jamais entendu parler! Il y a même un film qui est sorti chez les moldus il y a quelques mois là dessus!

- Un film? C'est quoi ça?

- Peu importe. Ce qu'il faut savoir du _Titanic, _c'est qu'il a heurté un iceberg et qu'il a coulé!

Les yeux de Drago s'arrondirent d'effroi. Ils étaient dans la bouse de dragon.

- Comment on va faire? demanda-t-il angoissé.

Tout à coup, il eut un sursaut et fouilla frénétiquement ses poches. Aux bout de quelques secondes, il devint plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- J'ai pas ma baguette! Potter j'ai pas ma baguette, alors que je suis sûr que je l'avais sur moi en entrant en Sortilège!

Harry fouilla également ses poches, et dut constater que sa baguette avait elle aussi disparue. Ils se regardèrent désespérés. S'ils n'avaient pas leurs baguettes, comment pouvaient ils espérer rentrer chez eux ? Ils avaient remontés le temps sans savoir comment, avaient atterri sur un bateau qui allait couler, et il n'avaient aucun moyen d'utiliser la magie, sans avoir la certitude que s'ils les avaient eu ils auraient pu les utiliser.

Maintenant qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils savaient, ils regrettaient un peu d'avoir quitté leur cabine. Quelqu'un avait il jeté un sort sur la porte de la classe de Sortilège afin de les piéger ? Impossible. Les élèves n'étaient pas assez doués pour ça, et ils doutaient fortement qu'un de leur professeur leur ai joué ce tour ? Alors quoi ? Une coïncidence ? Ils avaient du mal à y croire.

La seule chose qu'ils savaient, c'étaient qu'ils étaient totalement démunis, qu'ils allaient sans doute mourir, et qu'ils ne pourraient sans doute rien y changer. À moins que le sort qui les avait amené ici ne les ramène à Poudlard avant le naufrage. Ils se raccrochèrent à ce mince espoir.

- On fait quoi du coup? questionna Harry.

- Je sais pas, allons faire un tour, de toute façon, on est coincé ici alors autant essayer d'oublier ce qui va se passer, et profitons de nos derniers instants.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on va mourir? couina Harry.

- J'en sais vraiment rien Potter. Est ce que tu sais quand le navire a coulé?

- Je sais que c'était en 1912, et que ça s'est passé la nuit, mais la date...

- Excusez moi monsieur? Drago avait interpellé un homme qui promenait un chien.

- Oui?

- Quel jour sommes nous aujourd'hui? Je n'ai pas la mémoire des dates.

- Nous sommes le samedi 13 avril monsieur.

- Merci.

Une fois de plus, Harry agrippa le bras de Drago et serra fort. Il était excessivement pâle.

- Quoi? Potter, qu'est ce qu'il y a encore?

- Je... je me souviens de la date du naufrage... cet été Hermione a acheté la cassette et on a regardé le film avec le Weasley...

- Et?

- C'est demain. Le navire à sombré dans la nuit du 14 au 15 avril 1912.

- Oh merde.

Ils se turent pendant quelques minutes. Drago regarda le ciel. Vu la position haute du soleil, il devait être vers midi. Un peu plus de vingt quatre heures. C'était tout ce qu'il restait avant que le bateau ne percute un iceberg.

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait prévenir l'équipage? Demanda soudainement Drago.

- Ils ne nous croiront pas. Et puis ils doivent sûrement recevoir des messages des autres navires, mais ils ne les écouteront pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

- Dans le film, ils disaient qu'à l'époque, le _Titanic _était le paquebot le plus imposant qui ait été construit. Ils le disaient même insubmersible. Et à un moment donné, il parlaient de la vitesse du bateau qui pouvait battre des records. Un sale type, je sais plus qui a demandé au capitaine de lancer le bateau à pleine vitesse afin d'arriver plus tôt que prévu à New York pour pouvoir faire la une des journaux. Ce que le capitaine à finit par faire. Et ils recevaient des messages des autres bateaux, indiquant qu'il y avait des icebergs sur leur route. Mais ils n'ont pas écouté ces messages. Résultats quand, ils ont vu l'iceberg, c'était trop tard. Je crois qu'il disaient même que le bateau était trop grand et le gouvernail trop petit. Bref, s'ils n'ont pas écouté les messages des autres bateaux, ils n'écouteront sûrement pas deux passagers.

- Mais j'y pense s'exclama Drago, il doit sûrement y avoir des canots de sauvetage!

- Pas assez, rétorqua Harry, amer. Assez pour seulement la moitié des passagers. Les autres auraient soit disant pris trop de place.

- Quelle bande d'imbéciles! s'exclama Drago. Qu'est ce qu'on s'en moque que ça prenne de la place si ça peut sauver tout le monde?

- Parce qu'ils étaient persuadés que le _Titanic_ ne pouvait pas couler.

- Génial. On va couler on va mourir et on peut rien faire contre! On aura survécut à Voldemort tout ça pour crever noyés dans l'océan comme deux cons! Si c'est pas génial ça!

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules. Mais Malefoy avait raison. Survivre à Voldemort pour mourir comme ça... quelle fin pitoyable! Non ! Ils ne mourraient pas ! Ils se débrouilleraient comme ils pourraient, mais ils survivraient ! Armé de cette résolution, il se leva et fit signe à Malefoy de le suivre. Il ne servait à rien de moisir sur ce banc. Autant voir ce qu'il se passait sur ce bateau. Ils se levèrent et furent interceptés par un jeune steward qui leur donna deux tickets.

- Vous êtes attendus pour le premier service ce midi. Bonne journée.

Voilà un premier moyen de divertissement: le repas.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de service? demanda Drago.

- Je sais pas, il n'y sans doute pas assez de place dans le réfectoire pour que toutes les troisièmes classes puissent manger en même temps.

- Comment ça troisième classe? Tu veux dire qu'on est en troisième classe? Que moi, Drago Malefoy, je fais partie des gens du peuple?

- Tu as bien regardé nos vêtements et ceux des autres personnes ici? Tu vois des belles robes, de beaux costumes, des bijoux? Bien sûr qu'on est en troisième classe. Et puis faire partie du petit peuple ne peut pas te faire de mal, tu vas découvrir de nouveaux horizons! fit le brun, narquois.

C'est ainsi qu'ils suivirent d'autres personnes qui devaient également manger au premier service. Ils n'auraient pas à chercher le réfectoire pendant des heures. Ils descendirent quelques marches et avancèrent vers ce que Harry estimait être le milieu du pont.

Puis ils parvinrent devant une porte devant laquelle se trouvait un steward qui demandait les billets pour le repas du midi. Malefoy marmonnait toujours dans sa barbe inexistante des paroles incompréhensibles parmi lesquelles Harry put entendre « injustice » et «moi, un Malefoy ». Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Malefoy était tout de même un peu chochotte. Lorsqu'ils eurent donné leur billet, ils purent entrer dans le réfectoire. Il aurait pu être immense s'il n'y avait pas eu les conduits de deux cheminées du paquebots en plein milieu et qui prenaient beaucoup de place. Harry comprenait mieux le système de service.

Ils s'installèrent à une table, et bientôt ils purent manger. Malefoy avait beau ronchonner, la nourriture n'était pas si mauvaise que cela. Certes peu copieuse, mais elle suffisait à nourrir une personne jusqu'à l'heure du thé. Deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent à leur tables et bien vite ils sympathisèrent.

Tous deux étaient irlandais et espéraient avoir une vie meilleure en allant aux États-Unis. À la fin du repas, ils invitèrent les poudlariens à une fête qui était prévu le soir même sur le pont D. ils acceptèrent leur invitation, et se séparèrent à la sortie du réfectoire, où se trouvait un steward qui leur donna un billet indiquant qu'il devaient se rendre au deuxième service pour le thé.

Ils décidèrent donc d'explorer le navire. Bien vite, ils durent se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient pas accès à tout le navire puisque les parties des deuxièmes et premières classes leur étaient interdites.

Drago s'indigna, mais Harry l'entraîna dans une autre direction. Ils découvrirent bientôt le fumoir, et pour passer le temps jouèrent aux échecs.

Harry eut un fou rire lorsque Drago ordonna à un pion de se déplacer mais que celui ne bougea pas. Il dut lui expliquer que dans la version moldue, les joueurs devaient déplacer les pions eux mêmes.

- Tu veux dire que les pions ne bougent pas?

- C'est ce que je viens de dire, oui.

- Mais alors, ils ne se battent pas?

- Non, tout se passe dans la tête.

- Mais c'est nul! C'est ça qui est marrant aux échecs!

Ils jouèrent plusieurs parties, toutes remportées par Drago, qui, fier comme un coq ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire des compliments. Pour une fois qu'il battait Harry à quelque chose, il n'allait pas se priver de lui faire remarquer!

Après le thé, ils décidèrent de retourner à leur cabine. Drago voulait absolument savoir s'il y avait des vêtements de rechanges dans les placards. Et en effet, il y avait des vêtements. Peu, certes, mais ils auraient au moins de quoi se changer le lendemain, et puisque le navire devait couler, il n'aurait pas besoin de plus. En haut du placard, ils aperçurent des gilets de sauvetages. Harry expliqua au blond à quoi ils servaient, et ils se promirent de les porter dès que le bateau aurait touché le bloc de glace.

Le soir venu, après le repas, ils se rendirent sur le pont D, où se trouvait une salle où se réunissaient les troisièmes classes pour faire la fête. Un petit orchestre était installé au milieu de la salle. Ils ne jouaient pas encore, mais les discussions allaient bon train.

Drago devait admettre que l'ambiance était mieux que ce à quoi il était habitué. Les deux garçons qu'ils avaient rencontrés au déjeuner étaient au bar, et leur faisaient de grands signes. Ils zigzaguèrent entre les tables et les personnes, et arrivèrent enfin à la hauteur des deux garçons.

Ils leur servirent un verre de bière brune, et commencèrent à bavarder. Plus d'une fois, Harry dû rattraper les bourdes de Drago, qui avait tendance à oublier qu'il parlait à des moldus. Puis l'orchestre commença à jouer, et plusieurs personnes se mirent à danser. Bien malgré eux, Drago furent entraînés dans une folle ronde, et bien qu'ils ne connaissent pas les danses irlandaises, ils se prirent au jeu et, emportés par l'ambiance festive, ils dansèrent et rirent beaucoup.

La musique était entraînante et les gens de bonne humeur. Les deux garçons burent beaucoup de bière, mais ils s'en fichaient. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, ils pouvaient se permettre d'être complètement insouciants, d'être des adolescent de dix huit ans, de faire la fête et s'amuser. Ils remportèrent un vif succès auprès des filles qui voulaient toutes danser avec eux, et ils acceptèrent joyeusement, faisant tourner et virevolter des jeunes filles qui n'en pouvaient plus de rire.

Ils étaient beaux tout les deux. Ils avaient retroussés leur chemise jusqu'aux coudes, et en avaient déboutonnés les deux premiers boutons. Ils avaient les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Ils étaient sublimes. Ils échangèrent un regard complice alors qu'ils buvaient un nouveau verre de bière, peut être le quatrième ou le cinquième, ils ne savaient plus et s'en moquaient.

Ils étaient simplement Harry et Drago, et dans cette salle, personne ne les connaissaient, ni eux ni leur passé, ils n'étaient pas dévisagés comme des bêtes curieuses, et ils purent se rendre compte que l'autre n'était pas si mauvais que ça, et qu'ils pouvaient maintenant aller de l'avant sans plus se détester. Ils n'oublieraient pas ces dernières années, mais pourraient passer au dessus de ça.

Ils dansèrent ainsi jusque tard dans la nuit, Avant de retourner dans leur cabines ils décidèrent de prendre l'air frais. Titubant de l'ivresse de l'alcool et d'avoir trop dansé, ils s'accoudèrent au bastingage, et tandis que Harry regardait en bas l'encre noire qu'était l'océan, Drago avait levé son visage vers les étoiles, et savourait la brise légère qui venait caresser son visage.

- Tu vois, Potter, fit Drago, je crois que c'est ça la belle vie. Rire et s'amuser sans se soucier du reste.

- Tu as raison, répondit le brun, tu as absolument raison.

Ils allèrent enfin se coucher, heureux, pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Le lendemain, ils se levèrent si tard qu'ils ratèrent le petit déjeuner, et c'est le ventre gargouillant qu'ils se rendirent au premier service pour le déjeuner. Cette fois ci ils mangèrent à une grande table, parmi plusieurs personnes avec lesquelles ils s'étaient amusés la veille.

- Je crois que nous sommes nombreux à avoir raté le petit déjeuner ce matin ! s'exclama Laura, une jolie blonde qui n'avait plus voulu quitter Harry.

- Et encore Harry et Drago sont partis les premiers, renchérit Peter, mais quand je suis parti me coucher avec Henri, il devait être cinq heures.

- Même que maman nous a grondé d'être rentrés si tard! ajouta Henri.

- D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas avec vos parents tous les deux? demanda Laura.

- Mes parents sont morts, répondit simplement Harry

- Oh, je suis désolée! J'aurais mieux fait de me taire! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Et toi, Drago ?

- J'ai...je me suis enfui de chez moi.

- Oh...je suis désolée de remuer des choses sans doute pas très agréable.

Les jeunes gens se dépêchèrent de changer de sujet. Bien vite, la bonne humeur revint. Une fois le repas terminé, ils allèrent dans la salle commune pour jouer aux cartes. Ils furent surpris que les deux garçons ne connaissent aucun jeu de carte, mais se firent un plaisir de leur expliquer les règles. L'ambiance était légère et détendue, entrecoupée de rire et des cris des mauvais joueurs, rapidement étouffés par ceux des gagnants.

Après le dîner, ils allèrent se promener sur le pont de poupe. Ils purent contempler à leur guise les premières classes évoluer dans leur beaux habits. Laura et Marie se prirent à rêver de belles robes, de dîner dansant, avec un long soupir envieux.

- Vous savez, je crois qu'ils ne sont pas si heureux que ça. intervint Drago.

- Ah oui? Pourquoi tu dis ça? demanda Marie.

- Ils sont tellement engoncés dans les bonnes manières les convenances et les courbettes, ils ne sont pas libre. Ils ont beaucoup d'argent certes, mais ils doivent sans cesse surveiller leurs arrières, constamment être polis gentils. Ce n'est qu'une belle bande d'hypocrites enfin de compte. Nous sommes pauvres, mais nous au moins, nous sommes libres.

- Ça tu as bien raison! s'exclama Peter.

Puis, Peter et Henri se mirent à poursuivre les jeunes filles qui partirent en riant et criant en même temps.

- Je ne te savais si philosophe, dit Harry doucement, surtout que de là où nous venons, tu fais partie de ces gens.

- De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'en ce moment. La fête d'hier soir m'a ouvert les yeux. Des gens que nous ne connaissons pas nous ont accueilli comme si nous étions de la famille. Je me suis vraiment amusé sans avoir mes parents derrière le dos pour me dire comment me tenir. Avoir de l'argent ne fait pas forcément le bonheur. Certes, je n'ai jamais manqué de rien, mais j'ai quand même manqué du principal : des amis, vivre tout simplement. J'étais juste un petit crétin hautain, jaloux des autres, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de jouer la comédie. La guerre m'a fait réaliser beaucoup de choses, mais je constate que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. Je ne veux pas devenir comme mon père. Tu me trouves pitoyable, hein ?

- Pas du tout! Je trouve ça même très courageux de ta part d'avoir dit tout ça. C'est pas facile de se remettre en question. Et puis c'est quand même à moi que tu avoues tout ça. Je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler un ami pour toi.

- T'es pas si crétin que ça en fait. Bon je t'avoue que ça m'a énervé que tu ne veuilles pas devenir ami avec moi, tu es la première personne à m'avoir dit non, fallait bien que je me venge.

- Donc, pour résumer, on ne se déteste pas...

- Mais ne t'attends pas non plus à ce que je te saute dans les bras!

- Ça je m'en doute! Ça aura eu du bon de se retrouver ici, maintenant on pourra se parler sans se sauter à la gorge.

- Ouais, sauf que cette nuit on va sûrement mourir.

Harry sursauta. L'espace de quelques instants, il avait oublié où ils se trouvaient. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Ils savaient ce qui allait se passer, mais ils étaient impuissants, condamnés à vivre cette aventure jusqu'au bout. Mais Harry était toujours autant déterminé à survivre. Il se retourna pour observer ses camarades s'amuser, insouciants de la catastrophe qui approchait.

- Tu crois qu'on dois leur dire ? demanda Harry.

- Ils nous prendront pour des fous. Mais nous devrons tout faire pour qu'ils restent en vie.

- On ne pourra pas sauver tout le monde. Rappelles toi, il n'y a pas assez de canots.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait en attendant, alors?

- Rien. On ne peut pas empêcher cette catastrophe. Et puis il ne faut pas changer le passé, nous ne devons pas interférer. Qui sait ce que nous avons provoqué par notre simple présence sur ce bateau.

- Tu crois que si on s'en sort vivant, on pourra rentrer à la maison?

- Je l'espère, Drago. Je l'espère.

Le blond fut surpris qu'il utilise son prénom, mais il était content qu'il le fasse. Ils ne purent réellement se détendre, et plusieurs fois les jeunes gens leur demandèrent si tout allait bien.

L'angoisse grimpait doucement. Bientôt ils ne participèrent plus aux jeux des autres, et restèrent simplement assis sur un banc. Il y avait tellement de choses, qu'ils n'avaient pas dites, pas faites. Ils espéraient simplement s'en sortir et pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

- Allons à la proue du navire, s'exclama soudainement Drago. Je veux voir ce qu'il va se passer.

- Tu es sûr?

Drago hocha la tête. Ils se levèrent alors, s'excusèrent auprès des autres, et se mirent en marche. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour atteindre la proue du bateau. Une fois arrivés, Harry posa ses pieds sur la première barre du bastingage, savoura la brise sur son visage. Puis il se tourna vers Drago:

- Au début, dans le film, le héros est tellement content d'être sur le _Titanic_, qu'il se place où je suis, observe les dauphins sauter devant le bateau, et hurle comme un dément qu'il est le roi du monde. Au final, il meurt dans l'eau glacée. Il fait nuit noire maintenant. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure à lieu la collision, mais on s'en rapproche.

Le jeune homme reposa ses pieds au sol, et ils observèrent la nuit en silence. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ils entendirent les veilleurs sonner trois fois la cloche. Les deux adolescents se redressèrent et scrutèrent la nuit, quand soudain:

- Là, regarde Harry! Droit devant!

- Oui, je le vois!

Ils entendirent également que cela s'agitait derrière eux. L'iceberg était beaucoup trop gros et le navire allait trop vite. Jamais il ne pourrait virer assez vite. Au bout d'interminables secondes, le navire commença à virer doucement sur la gauche. Ça n'allait pas assez vite, il fallait qu'il vire bon sang!

- Allez vire, vire, vire! marmonna Drago.

Mais il ne vira pas assez. Alors qu'il pensait que le navire avait réussi, il y eu un horrible grincement, mais de là où ils étaient ils ne sentirent aucun mouvement. Le bateau semblait glisser comme d'habitude. Mais le bruit qu'il y avait prouvait que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Puis ils passèrent devant la partie visible de l'iceberg. Des blocs de glaces de la taille d'un Souaffle se détachèrent et tombèrent sur le plancher du bateau et glissèrent sur toute la surface. Les deux garçons durent bondir pour échapper à ces blocs de glace puis se précipitèrent sur le côté droit du bateau et se penchèrent afin de tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose. Mais rien. C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- La déchirure à dû se faire dans la partie du bateau qui est immergée. dit Harry.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?

- On va prévenir les autres, et on se dépêche de rejoindre notre cabine pour prendre nos gilets de sauvetages. Ensuite, on remonte sur le pont mais côté poupe, c'est la proue qui va sombrer en premier. Ils feront monter les femmes et les enfants dans les canots. Il faut absolument qu'on reste sur le bateau jusqu'à la fin, et essayer de nager en direction des canots, en espérant qu'ils ne seront pas trop loin. Aller, viens.

Ils coururent jusqu'à leur cabine lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau du pont D où était leur cabine, ils virent plusieurs personnes sortir de leur cabines demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Harry s'arrêta auprès d'une femme qui avait le visage encore ensommeillé.

- Madame, le navire a heurté un iceberg. Il faut que vous avertissiez le plus de monde possible, prenez vos gilets de sauvetages et montez sur le pont supérieur où l'on vous donnera d'autres instructions.

La femme eu un air horrifié. Un steward passa dans le couloir, incitant les gens au calme et à retourner dans leurs cabines, rien de grave ne s'étant passé.

- Mais ce monsieur dit que nous avons heurté un iceberg! s'exclama la femme.

- Tout va bien madame, répliqua le steward, nous maîtrisons la situation, retournez vous coucher.

- Vous ne maîtrisez rien du tout! s'exclama Drago. Nous l'avons vu! Nous avons vu l'iceberg! Et il y a eu un horrible grincement! Ce bateau va...

- Monsieur s'il vous plaît taisez vous! s'agaça le steward.

- Non! Vous, taisez vous! Le bateau va couler, il faut prendre vos gilets de sauvetages et monter sur le pont supérieur, je vous en conjure, le bateau va couler!

Les personnes qui étaient sorties dans le couloirs commencèrent à s'agiter. Mais il y avait tout de même plusieurs personnes qui ne parlaient pas anglais, et qui regardaient Drago crier avec étonnement.

_- Bitte, der Shiff wird sinken, nehmen Sie die Rettungsshwimmwesten und gehen Sie nach drau__ß__en ! (1)_

- Tu parles allemand toi? s'étonna Harry.

- Une lubie de ma mère.

- Et tu connais d'autres langues?

- Malheureusement non, mais il y a plus de monde qui s'affole.

Il se retourna vers la femme.

- Il faut faire passer le mot au plus de monde possible, mais essayer de rester le plus calme possible, vous pourrez monter dans les canots de sauvetages.

La femme hocha la tête et retourna dans sa cabine. Une fois dans la leur, les deux garçons prirent leurs gilets et s'en vêtirent. Ils regrettaient encore plus l'absence de leur baguette.

- Il faut qu'on prévienne le plus de monde possible, déclara Drago, je ne peux pas rester là les bras croisés.

- Dépêchons nous.

Ils quittèrent leur cabines, et virent à leur plus grand soulagement les gens sortir rapidement mais calmement. Ils parcoururent de nombreux couloir et essayèrent de faire comprendre aux passagers ce qu'il se passait. Harry mimait la situation et apparemment réussi à se faire comprendre. Le mot circula rapidement, et bientôt ils aperçurent des stewards donner l'ordre de mettre les gilets de sauvetage et de monter sur le pont supérieur.

- Viens Drago, il faut remonter.

Une fois à l'air libre, ils purent constater qu'il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Comme Harry l'avait dit, il se dirigèrent vers la poupe du bateau, mais bien évidemment, avec la foule qui s'amassait sur le pont, ils eurent beaucoup de difficultés à avancer. Il se frayèrent un chemin tant bien que mal, et parvinrent enfin à destination.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant? demanda Drago, anxieux.

- On attend.

- On ne peut vraiment rien faire?

- Non, on a déjà réussi à avertir le plus de monde possible, nous sommes des garçons, et les femmes et les enfants sont prioritaires.

Ils virent une fusée de détresse partir dans le ciel. Combien de temps leur restait-il ? La foule commençait de plus en plus à s'affoler.

- Drago! Harry!

- Henri! Qu'y a-t-il?

- C'est Peter! Je ne sais pas où il est! Il a disparu avec Laura, et depuis impossible de mettre la main dessus. Vous avez vu l'iceberg?

- Oui, dit Harry, viens on va les chercher. Tu sais où est ce qu'ils se sont dirigés.

- Je crois qu'ils voulaient aller à la cabine de Laura, elle avait froid et voulait prendre un châle, mais j'y suis allé, et la cabine est vide.

Drago lâcha un juron, et ils tentèrent de retourner à l'intérieur du navire. Ils durent se frayer un chemin parmi la masse qui allait à contre sens. Henri leur précisa que la cabine de la famille de Laura se trouvait au pont E. I

ls parvinrent aux escaliers qu'ils dévalèrent, la foule était déjà beaucoup moins nombreuse. Harry demanda ou était Marie, et Henri lui répondit qu'elle était avec sa famille. Un souci en moins, se dit le jeune homme. L'intérieur du navire était un vrai labyrinthe. Ils durent faire demi tour car ils avaient pris la mauvaise direction. Enfin parvenu au pont E, Henri leur indiqua la cabine. Elle était bel et bien vide. Harry ouvrit les placards. Vides. Ils avaient donc pris les gilets de sauvetage, ils avaient entendu que le bateau allait couler. Étaient ils remontés ?

Soudain, Harry eut un flash. Dans le film beaucoup de monde était resté coincé dans le navire à cause des grilles que les stewards n'ouvraient pas. Et en effet, alors qu'ils remontaient, ils virent la grille fermée, et la foule amassée devant, suppliant les steward d'ouvrir. Mais aucune trace de Peter et Laura

- Trop de monde, dit Harry, allons voir ailleurs.

Ils firent demi tour et tentèrent de trouver d'autres escaliers. Les suivants étaient tout autant bondés de monde, et toujours aucune trace des deux disparus. Harry savait que plus ils avançaient dans cette direction plus ils allaient vers la proue du bateau, et donc la partie qui était en train de couler. Mais toujours pas d'eau. Pourtant, il savait que ce serait pour bientôt. Ils passèrent devant des escaliers mais ceux ci descendaient. Ils hésitèrent un instant à les emprunter, mais décidèrent de continuer tout droit, en priant pour qu'ils ne soient pas descendus. Et enfin, lorsqu'ils parvinrent aux prochains escaliers, ils retrouvèrent Peter et Laura.

- Oh bon sang, c'est la folie ici ! s'exclama Peter, ces foutus stewards ne veulent pas ouvrir les grilles!

Ils se faufilèrent parmi la foule moins nombreuse et atteignirent les grilles.

- Ouvrez la grille! Ordonna Drago.

- Monsieur, nous ne pouvons pas ouvrir, tant que nous n'avons pas reçu l'ordre...

- Ouvrez cette putain de grille! S'écria Harry. C'est moi qui vous donne l'ordre! Ce bateau est en train de couler, les grilles doivent être ouvertes en cas d'urgence! Un bateau qui coule, je pense que la situation est assez urgente , alors ouvrez ces grilles!

- Monsieur...

Harry, fou de rage passa son bras à travers la grille et agrippa le col du steward qui se trouvait malheureusement trop près de lui, avant de le plaquer contre la grille.

- Ouvrez ces grilles, ou je vous jure que je vous étrangle.

Effrayé, le steward sorti les clés de sa poche, les mains tremblantes. Il parvint néanmoins à ouvrir la grille, et tous purent enfin sortir. Les quatre amis laissèrent passer les autres et s'apprêtèrent à franchir la grille lorsque Laura les arrêta.

- Vous entendez?

- Quoi?

- Chut ! Là ! Vous avez entendu?

- Oh bon sang, y a un gamin en bas! s'exclama Harry.

- Allons-y.

Il redescendirent les escaliers, traversèrent le couloir et descendirent encore une volée de marche. Il y avait déjà de l'eau. Pas beaucoup peut être trois centimètres, mais les cris venaient de la droite, en direction de la proue.

Harry inspira un grand coup et commença à avancer tout en appelant l'enfant. Mais celui ci ne faisait que crier. Où était il bon sang ? Et le niveau de l'eau qui continuait de monter, cinq centimètres maintenant. Ils purent sentir à travers leurs chaussures qu'elle était gelée.

Ils ouvrirent les portes des cabines, mais toujours rien. La panique commençait à monter chez les jeunes gens, mais ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à abandonner l'enfant. Enfin, lorsqu'ils furent au bout du couloir, ils trouvèrent l'enfant assis sur son lit,en pleurs. Laura s'agenouilla face à lui et lui chuchota des paroles réconfortantes.

L'enfant parut se calmer, et Peter le prit dans ses bras. L'eau avait encore montée. Dix centimètres. Avant de sortir, Laura ouvrit le placard, et par miracle trouva un gilet dont elle revêtit le petit garçon. Ils remontèrent le couloir le plus rapidement possible, et ils virent un homme arriver en courant. Le petit garçon dut le reconnaître puisqu'il s'agita. L'homme le pris dans ses bras, et Peter lui fit signe de les suivre.

Ils retrouvèrent les escaliers, grimpèrent les marches, et enfin furent à l'air libre. La foule était quasi hystérique. Les gens essayaient désespérément de monter dans les canots. Les officiers menaçaient avec leurs armes. Une nouvelle fusée de détresse vint illuminer la scène.

- Il faut remonter à la poupe du bateau! cria Harry. Laura tu dois absolument monter dans un canot!

- Et vous? paniqua la jeune femme.

- On se débrouillera! Aller, regarde, ils appellent des femmes juste là! Vas-y! Aller!

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se dirigea vers les canots. Un officier l'aida à monter. Après s'être assurés qu'elle était bien montée dans le canot, les trois garçons se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la poupe du bateau. Leur progression était ralentie par l'inclinaison du navire qui se faisait de plus en plus prononcée. Autour d'eux, c'était la panique. Ils virent même un homme se jeter par dessus bord.

- Aller, Drago viens!

Ils passèrent devant un orchestre qui jouait de la musique.

- Le bateau coule et ils jouent de la musique? s'exclama Peter.

Enfin, ils parvinrent à la poupe du bateau. Ils s'accrochèrent au bastingage.

- Et maintenant, Harry? Que va-t-il se passer? demanda Drago.

- Le bateau va continuer à couler. La poupe va s'élever dans le ciel, mais celle-ci étant trop lourde, le bateau va se couper en deux, la poupe va brutalement retomber à l'horizontale, puis au bout de quelques secondes, entraînée par une partie de la proue encore rattachée, elle va se surélever à la verticale et s'enfoncer dans l'eau.

- Comment tu sais ça? s'exclama Peter, ahuri.

- Trop long à expliquer, mais je peux vous garantir que ça va se passer comme ça, alors accrochez vous de toutes vos forces.

L'inclinaison du _Titanic _se faisait de plus en plus prononcée, et ils virent la foule tenter de remonter le bateau pour rejoindre la poupe. Au loin, ils entendirent un coup de feu. Les gens s'affolèrent.

- Vous croyez qu'ils ont tiré sur quelqu'un? demanda Henri.

- Aucune idée.

L'inclinaison du navire était telle que maintenant les gens commençaient à glisser. Ils entendirent des cris. Face à la peur, les gens perdaient la raison.

- Harry, dit Drago assez bas pour que les deux autres n'entendent pas, je voudrais m'excuser pour toutes les méchancetés que je t'ai dites et les crasses que je t'ai faites. J'ai été ravi d'apprendre à te connaître pendant ces dernières heures, et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

- Je te pardonne, mais je peux te dire que nous allons survivre à ça, toi et moi, compris?

- Mais...

- Compris?

- Oui. Merci Harry.

- On va s'en sortir Drago. On va y arriver. Si on a réussi à survivre à Voldemort, on peut survivre à ça.

Drago se contenta de hocher la tête et de se cramponner plus fermement. Le bateau s'inclinait de plus en plus, et ils purent voir les gens glisser sans pouvoir se rattraper à quoi que ce soit. Une nouvelle fusée fut lancée. Tout à coup, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup. Il ne furent plus qu'éclairés par la lune et les fusée de détresse.

- Accrochez vous, prévint Harry, c'est après que les lumières se soient éteintes que le bateau se brise en deux.

Ils hochèrent la tête, et s'accrochèrent encore plus fermement au bastingage. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, un horrible craquement retentit. Il virent une des cheminer bouger, puis s'effondrer de plus en plus vite sur la foule qui s'éparpillait en hurlant. Celle ci se fracassa dans l'eau, emportant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient en dessous. Le bateau se brisa en deux et la poupe du bateau retomba brutalement à l'horizontale.

- Maintenant, il faut passer de l'autre côté du bastingage! Vite! Avant qu'il ne se redresse!

Le premier, il parvint de l'autre côté, puis s'assura que les autres l'avait suivit. Ce fut le cas. Ils se regardèrent paniqués, mais ne purent esquisser le moindre geste que déjà la poupe se redressait.

- Harry, J'ai peur!

- Donne moi ta main! Le bateau va s'enfoncer dans l'eau, quand je te le dirais tu prendras ta respiration. Tu ne lâches pas ma main! Sous aucun prétexte! Tu as compris?

- Oui!

À côté d'eux Peter et Henri firent de même. Le bateau fut complètement à la verticale, et pendant quelques secondes il ne se passa rien. Puis, le bateau s'enfonça dans l'eau, comme s'il était aspiré.

- Tiens toi prêt Drago, surtout ne lâches pas ma main. Attention, un, deux, trois!

Ils prirent une grande inspiration, et le bateau disparu complètement sous l' _Titanic_ n'était plus. Dans, l'eau, les remous étaient violents, et Drago avait du mal à tenir la main de Harry. Ils ne savaient pas où était le haut, où était le bas. Ils battirent des pieds, sans vraiment savoir dans quelle direction. L'eau était glaciale, ils avaient l'impression de se faire transpercer par des milliers d'aiguilles. Enfin, les gilets de sauvetage aidant, ils percèrent la surface de l'eau, aspirant une bouffée d'air providentielle. Les gens s'agitaient autour d'eux, hurlant, appelant à l'aide.

Un homme qui n'avait pas de gilet de sauvetage, s'agrippa soudainement à Drago, qui coula, et sa main glissa de celle de Harry. Il se débattit, remonta une fois à la surface le temps de prendre une goulée d'air, coula. Harry s'avança vers l'homme et lui balança un magistral coup de poing dans la figure, qui le fit lâcher le blond. Harry l'agrippa.

- ça va?

-J'ai froid!

- Il faut qu'on nage, il faut s'éloigner de la foule et repérer les canots, prend ma main, et nage!

La tâche ne fut pas aisée, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment faire de mouvements, mais sous les conseils de Harry restèrent constamment en mouvement. Au bout d'un long moment, alors que Drago allait renoncer, le corps gelé et les muscles endoloris, ils parvinrent à se dégager de la foule. Tout en espérant qu'un canot les verrait rapidement, ils continuèrent de nager. Ils claquaient des dents, parvenaient à peine à avancer, mais la volonté de Harry était si forte qu'ils continuèrent leur progression.

- Drago, on est hors de la foule, je crois que si on veut nager plus vite il faut que tu lâches ma main, c'est ok?

- O... ok.

Ils se lâchèrent la main et leur mouvements devinrent en effet plus amples, plus longs. Ils ne voyaient rien. Rien mis à part une étendue d'eau à perte de vue, et un plafond d'étoiles au dessus d'eux. Mais ils continuaient de nager. Harry encourageait Drago, et celui-ci puisait dans ces paroles la force de continuer. Le brun était si sûr de lui, ils ne pouvaient que s'en sortir. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Harry commençait lui aussi à paniquer. S'ils ne trouvaient pas un canot dans les prochaines minutes, ils étaient fichus.

Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, le miracle se produisit. Ils entendirent quelqu'un appeler sur leur gauche. Harry agrippa la main de Malefoy et agita son autre main en l'air en hurlant qu'ils étaient vivants. Drago cria aussi, et assez vite ils aperçurent de la lumière. On les avait trouvés. Ils étaient sauf.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un canot s'arrêta devant eux, et on les hissa à bord. Ils furent enveloppés dans des couvertures, et on leur conseilla de se serrer l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer. Le lieutenant leur dit qu'ils étaient les premiers qu'ils repêchaient, et qu'ils devaient y retourner pour voir s'il y avait des survivants. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, ils retrouvèrent soixante dix naufragés. Le canot était surchargé, mais ainsi serrés les uns contre les autres, ils se tenaient chauds. Mais parmi ces soixante dix rescapés, aucune trace de Peter et Henri.

Fourbus, Harry et Drago finirent par s'endormir. Ils furent réveillés par la lumière du jour. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Ils aperçurent un navire, au loin. On les hissa à bord de celui ci. On leur distribua de nouvelles couvertures, ainsi que des boissons chaudes et à manger.

Ils s'installèrent à l'écart et burent lentement leur café.

- Tu crois que Henri et Peter...commença Drago.

- Sûrement, répondit Harry.

Drago soupira et prit une nouvelle gorgée. Le lendemain soir le _Carpathia _arriva à New-York. Ils aperçurent la Statue de la Liberté au loin. Ils descendirent du navire, et s'en éloignèrent rapidement, en évitant les agents qui recueillaient les identités des rescapés.

Une fois qu'il eurent quittés le port, ils s'arrêtèrent, et Drago demanda :

- Et maintenant?

- Aucune idée, essayons de trouver un hôtel qui veuille bien nous héberger gratuitement pour la nuit, après on verra.

La gérante de l'hôtel qu'il trouvèrent accepta de les loger gratuitement lorsqu'elle entendit qu'ils étaient des rescapés du Titanic. Elle eut du mal à croire que le navire ait coulé, mais son mari arriva avec un télégramme confirmant les dires des deux garçons, et demandant également de loger les personnes qui en feraient la demande.

Elle leur donna un jeu de clés, leur demandant, s'ils avaient faim. Ils répondirent par la négative. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie : dormir. Ils gravirent les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage où se trouvait leur chambre. Harry inséra la clé, ouvrit la porte, et au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à franchir la porte ensemble, une lumière éblouissante jaillit, et, sans avoir le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, ils continuèrent d'avancer. Comme la première fois, ils eurent simplement le temps de fermer les yeux face à la lumière. Puis, ils entendirent des voix.

- Monsieur Potter? Monsieur Malefoy?

À L'entente de leur noms, ils ouvrirent les yeux. Ils étaient de retour à Poudlard ! Face à eux se trouvait le professeur Mac Gonagall, qui semblait soulagée de les voir. Eux aussi l'étaient, soulagés. Il sourirent. Ils étaient enfin rentrés à la maison !

- Depuis combien de temps avons nous disparus professeur?

- Environ trois heures, mais où étiez vous, que vous est-il arrivé?

- C'est une longue histoire, dit Drago, si nous allions nous asseoir? Harry et moi nous vous raconterons notre folle aventure, mais, je vous préviens, vous aurez du mal à nous croire!

Surprise, le professeur haussa les sourcils, mais les guida jusqu'à son bureau. Elle fit apparaître deux fauteuils confortable, et s'installa elle même derrière son bureau.

- Eh bien, racontez moi? Où étiez vous?

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard et sourirent. Harry prit la parole.

- Eh bien, figurez vous que nous étions à bord du _Titanic_...

* * *

Voilà voilà! j'espère que ça vous a plu, comme vous pouvez le voir je me suis inspirée de certains passages du film Titanic de James Cameron, pour ce qui est de la description du bateau j'ai pris les infos sur le net. Qu'en avez vous pensé? ça vous a plu pas plu, vous vous êtes ennuyés à mourir ou au contraire avez vous été pris par mon récit? J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis, alors n'hésitez pas ça prend quelques secondes!

**Je passe maintenant à la note plus importante. Cette fic sera basée sur des voyages temporels et spatiaux, et j'ai eu envie de vous faire participer un peu à l'histoire. Si ce début d'histoire vous a plu et que vous avez envie d'avoir une suite, vous pouvez, dans les reviews, me proposer un événement qui a eu lieu à n'importe quelle époque et à n'importe quel endroit, où vous voulez que j'envoie nos deux amis. Je choisirais un événement parmi ceux proposés, et il sera l'objet du chapitre suivant. Cela peut être un événement moldu comme sorcier, vous proposez ce que vous avez envie! Si vous n'êtes pas motivés, ou si vous trouvez mon idée totalement nulle, cette fic restera un OS, et je la classerais en complète.**

C'est à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir, et je vous répondrais bien volontiers!

**Bises, choukinette.**


End file.
